


Mon étoile (You are My Star)

by CherieVanilla



Category: Love Victor (TV 2020)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Possessive Behavior, References to Depression, Slow Romance, Teen Romance, victor losing his shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27117004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherieVanilla/pseuds/CherieVanilla
Summary: All his family troubles had taken a toll on Victor's mentality that caused the break up with the love of his life. Now having lost his family, friends, and the one he loves Victor is left to revaluate himself and what it means for him to be happy. Soon enough he meets a kind old lady that becomes his beacon of hope as she takes pity on this lonely boy who walked into her shop one rainy night.
Relationships: Benjamin "Benji" Campbell & Victor Salazar, Benjamin "Benji" Campbell/Derek (Love Victor), Lake Meriwether & Felix Weston, Mia Brooks/Andrew Spencer
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Mon étoile (You are My Star)

**Author's Note:**

> So the chapter basically starts at how it eventually ends? That makes sense lol ok.....It might be a little confusing as I start the chapter with how it truly is supposed to end, but I hope is not too confusing. I mean you will notice as it starts picking up.

“We should break up.” 

No, this must be some sort of joke, he couldn’t lose Benji too? Could he? God wouldn’t be this cruel?..It must be a mistake, yeah it must have been a mistake! he couldn't have said those words. It's the first thought that pops up in the mentally damaged mind of Victor Salazar. 

“Benji...please, you don’t mean that? This must..” Victor Salazar looks at Benji and grips at his hands hard, looking for some sort of support. He was almost at the verge of falling into a dark hole, and this was the tip of the iceberg. while Benji just looks at him as if he wasn’t even there. 

“I've been thinking things through Victor, I gave it a lot of thought and trust me when I say I am not telling you this because I don’t love you, but we’re hurting each other. All we do is hurt each other.” 

Benji says, almost as if he is trying to convince himself with what he said. While Victor just looks blankly ahead, not agreeing just staring at the boy he has been in love with since he first laid eyes on. The room now started to gather as more and more people came to look at the spectacle.

“I can change, I promise I can change.” Victor cries out reaching out to Benji’s hand. He breathed in his scent, he noticed he wasn't even wearing the cologne he had gotten him for his birthday as if saying I don’t want any reminder of you in my own flesh. Victor, almost as if he’s pleading, looks at Benji who shakes his head determined to end things. 

“Please Benji..please don’t leave me, don't leave me please.” 

He cries out for him, Benji was the last person to leave him. 

“Victor come on.”

It was Felix now, he had come and watched him have his heart shattered into a million pieces. 

“Buddy let's just go outside and get some fresh air.” Felix states as Victor looks at him and then turns to look at Benji once again.

“Victor I think you should go with Felix…” Benji once again pleads with Victor. Everyone in the party started to gather around the scene, cameras out recording what was happening. Recording the day everything ended for Victor. 

Earlier that day he had a falling out with his own parents who were trying to tolerate his new lifestyle. After coming out to them after the spring break dance things between them have been extremely rocky to say the least, they didn’t look at him the same and practically avoided him altogether.

His father had moved away soon after, even though he and his siblings had been informed that he was going to do so, after learning that Victor was indeed a gay man, Armando seemed like he couldn't even be in the same room with him any longer. Isabel was no better, she mentally blocked everything that Victor had said that night and still thought Victor was straight. Nothing would dissuade her. 

Pilar had been more welcoming after they talked things out about him cheating on Mia, something she was not too happy with Victor for. She understood where he was coming from though and became what Victor used to be, the glue of the family. She would always try to involve Victor in family activities which he seemed to always be left out of. Because Armando after moving out made it clear that he didn't want to see Victor again, not so much with words but he just didn't try anymore to be a parent to him, it was almost as if Victor had never existed and that hurt him more than anything, to not even be worth to fight with or to try to understand him devastated Victor. But he tried to mask the pain.

Spring had come and gone and school was almost over, he was looking forward to spending time with Benji throughout the summer time. Everything with Benji at least was going fantastic, he was thoughtful, kind and loving all the things that Victor was needing. But that’s what started to lead their relationship astray, by using Benji as his only need to feel loved, Victor became extremely needy, always wanting to be around Benji, at first he didn't mind but he started to notice that Victor was becoming too dependent on him. He stopped hanging out with Felix, he quit the basketball team and he just solely lived for Benji. And although Benji was very much in love with Victor and wanted to be with him, he knew this was not good for either of them. 

Summer break started and Benji started to put some distance with Victor, who was not taking this well...at all. He started to get more agitated and even neglected things at work by clocking out early, not cleaning after closing and just not putting his all, It was as if the old happy go lucky Victor was no longer there, and was replaced by a moody angst ridden teenager.. Sarah didn’t want to have to fire Victor because of Benji, but even Benji couldn't save Victor. After he started ditching work almost every day and just moped around at home, Sarah had no choice but to let him go. this all started because Benji opted to take shifts that Victor wasn’t in anymore. Benji just needed a break from him because he was starting to suffocate him. 

Fired from his job, Benji distanced himself from him, losing his family and his friends caused Victor to lose his shit. Soon enough things became even worse, a new hire started working at Brasstown and Victor almost immediately took a disliking to him because in his mind he was everything that Benji could want in a boyfriend, someone who was gorgeous, not broken like he was and certainly not needy. He started seeing red everywhere, questioning Benji’s loyalty towards him believing that Benji would leave him for that guy at any moment. Benji on the other hand, yes agreed the new guy was very attractive but he was in love with Victor, he just hoped that he would snap out of whatever it was that was driving him to the verge of insanity.

Many times, he had tried to get him to talk to but every time Victor put up a wall, and would not let anyone in. He didn’t want to talk about his problems at home, and he didn’t want to discuss anything other than his faked bliss he shared with Benji. Summer time was coming to a close and now here they were at Mia’s Summer end party, It had been months since Victor saw Mia, so he wasn’t sure how she was going to react to him after they’re big falling out. He just hoped that everything would be chill.

“Would you relax!” Benji says to him. He had developed a habit of biting on his bottom lip, little things that Benji started to notice about Victor’s new personality as of late. “I am sorry. I just haven't seen anyone from school since summer break started.” Victor sighs as he remembers his last conversation with Felix, it still hurts having to part with him, but part of him knew that sooner or later Felix would ditch him as well. 

“I still don’t understand why you and Felix are no longer friends. You guys were like brothers. It made me a little jealous how you guys were so close.”

“Things change B. So just drop it.” Victor states as they walk inside the mansion. The place was lit and everyone was in their pool wear. You could smell the booze in the air and Benji almost immediately regretted coming to the party, but he knew that it was going to be alcohol in an underage party. Cliche as it was, it was the main star. “Mia!” Benji shouts as she starts approaching them both, Victor starts to bite down at his bottom lip once more, looking ahead at Mia who had a smile on her face. 

“Welcome to me casa!” She says laughing, clearly had a little bit too much to drink. “I mean you’ve been here before Vic.” Almost on cue, Andrew steps from behind and places his hand on her hips, it's not a secret that they have been an item after the Victor/Mia break up, he was there for her when she needed a shoulder to cry on and Andrew has been in love with Mia since he was a kid. 

“Nice party Mia.” Benji returns the smile. “Thanks for inviting me...us.” He says out loud while grabbing Victor’s hand. 

“Yeah...thanks for inviting us. It’s nice to see you again Mia.” Victor says softly at her while she looks away avoiding his gaze. “Yeah...no problem. Enjoy yourselves, baby….” She pauses as she turns to look at Andrew. “Let's go in the pool.” 

He hauls her over his shoulders happily as they leave for the pool area of the house. 

“I hate that guy.” He says out loud walking further inside the place, the music was pumping loudly as they started to blend in with the crowd. It was certainly packed and almost everyone from school was in attendance. 

“It's certainly lively here.” Benji says to himself as he takes a coke from a bucket full of ice nearby. “Yes.” It's all Victor says as Benji just rolls his eyes, clearly annoyed. “We didn’t have to come here you know. Actually, I preferred if we didn't even come at all, but you wanted to remember.” 

Victor didn’t respond and just nodded not agreeing just staring at everyone in the room, and how happy they all seemed. How he wished he was like that again, without a care in the world enjoying their adolescent bliss, unlike him that had parents that didn't give two fucks about him anymore and all because of his sexuality. He still had not told Benji that his mother kicked him out from the house, she finally couldn't deal with her son being gay, she lost it when she opened her sons computer and found a picture of Benji and him kissing as the background. It was like she snapped and told him to leave her house. He didn't even have time to pack anything she threw him out like he was a wild animal, he tried to get in contact with Pilar but she was with Armando and the cell reception there as she had told him was abysmal. 

“Wish we had brought some swimsuits though. Would have been nice to get inside the pool for a minute.” Benji says trying to talk to Victor who was still lost in his thoughts. “Victor...Victor! Are you even listening?” He questions before walking away to another part of the house since Victor wouldn't even notice he had left. 

Soda in hand Benji walked from the room to room without a purpose. Just trying to find something to do. Things with Victor were not getting any better and he started to close off even more each single day, he knew something was eating away at him but he wouldn't let him help. 

“Fancy seeing you here.” 

“Leo.” Benji grins as his coworker walks up to him, he was wearing navy blue shorts without a shirt on, the water was cascading down his well sculpted torso as he approached Benji with a dazzling smile on his face. 

“So good to see you outside work for a change. What made you come out? As I remember correctly you have stated many many times that you are not a party person.” 

He laughs while taking a sip of his drink. 

“And your right. I don’t, but it's the end of summer so I thought why not!” 

Benji smiles broadly, enjoying the friendly banter. He had a feeling that Leo was gay because he has caught him looking at him several times at work, like Victor he had just moved to Atlanta the start of Summer and after Victor unfortunately had gotten fired from Brasstown ended up taking his position. 

“Well, It's good to see you out. Where’s your swimsuit though?” He says while eying Benji up and down.

“I didn’t bring one?”

“Oh no no no, we’re going to fix that right up! Luckily for you Mia...I think that's her name. Well, the host of the party said there were tons of extra swimsuits in the room upstairs for anyone that forgot to bring one, so come on.” He practically hauls Benji while leading him to the room where the swimsuits were. 

Victor on the other hand was still lost in his thoughts, just looking around the living room sitting down alone in a nearby corner, he had seen his old friend Felix cozied up with Lake and when he tried to approach him was quickly rebuffed. Felix was rightfully so upset with Victor for just literally nexting him out of his life, it was like if the friendship they had built for over a year meant nothing to him and he couldn’t forgive him...at least not yet, Felix was a sap and sooner or later was going to have a say with his old friend. 

“He looks so sad. Go talk to him Felix!” Lake, beautiful Lake could just not understand the ego of a man as almost shoo’s Felix toward Victor. 

“As he should!” 

Felix says as he glances at the solemn face of his former friend. 

“He ditched me all summer long, he wouldn’t return my calls or texts, I mean I have my pride too.”

“But I know you miss him.” 

“Be that as it may, I am not ready to forgive him just yet. Right now I am enjoying the feeling of having you with me, Lake, my beautiful enchanting girlfriend, So let's enjoy this night together before we have to face the reality of high school once more.”

“You’re such a dork. Ok, whatever you say Felix, but I know you are dying inside for not talking to your claimed bestie.”

“Lets just enjoy the night...please.”

“At least some of us will.” She says while looking at Victor again. “He looks literally like a ghost, not really there just looking away at people. It's a bit scary.” 

They both turn to look at Victor again who was now just staring at the floor, something panged away at Felix who almost walked over to him but opted not too. He was going to force Victor to see the error or his ways even though he really really wanted to go give Victor a hug so bad.

“Lets go to the pool.” Felix lets out a loud sigh as he takes Lake by the hand and walks away from the living room, Victor could only just stare as his friends walk away from him. But he knew it was his fault, he felt like everything was his fault constantly.

“I need to get out of where, this was a mistake.” 

Victor laments as he looks around the room. 

“Where’s Benji?.”

Benji now fully dressed in bright red swim shorts emerges from the bathroom and Leo couldn’t help but lick his bottom lip. Benji was beautiful, he had a toned physique and you could tell he definitely worked out and the way his had just naturally flick to the side of his face, was so fucking sexy.

“This look ok?” 

Benji says going as red as his shorts were. He caught the way Leo looked at him, and although he had a boyfriend he couldn't help but blush by having that effect on someone else. it had been a while since Victor complimented him on anything and it wasn't like he was fishing for them, it was just nice when Victor used to always do it randomly the first month into their relationship. Gradually though, he started to be less and less amorous and even the kissing had managed to stop. He knew in his heart something was bothering Victor, but again he would never let him help. Victor put up a wall that nobody could get through, it was hurting Benji and their relationship, and he wasn’t trying to be selfish but he wanted to feel loved again. 

“Everything ok Benji?” 

Leo asks, as he walks closer to him. Benji lost in thought, didn't see him approach and only snapped out of it when he felt Leo put his hands on his shoulders. 

“You ok?”

He asks again, bringing Benji to look up at him.

“Yeah..everything is ok.” Benji lets out a sigh.

“Talk to me. We’re friends right?”

Benji lets out a smile remembering the times when Victor and him were first friends, all the times he would run to Victor for comfort with his relationship problems with Derek. Everything back then was so simple...so sweet, Victor was caring and nurturing, he felt so safe like nothing would ever hurt him while he was with Victor. The first moment that he saw him he knew that he was meant for him, the way he smiled when he talked about the sneakers his mom found at a Yard sale, the way he acted when he walked into that work interview, the way he looked at him when he played their song at the battle of the bands, their first kiss at that motel room. He missed those times, those moments where everything was so new and innocent, but everything changed...and he was so scared that he was losing soul mate, his best friend. 

“I…I don’t know anymore.” 

Benji almost whispers as tears start coming out from both his eyes. He couldn’t hold it in anymore, all these problems with Victor was draining him mentally and he just couldn't hold back his tears, he had to be the one to be strong for his boyfriend, but he had nobody there for him. 

“Come here.” Leo says as he takes Benji into his arms, placing his head on his chest Benji cries, all those unshed tears and the fear that he was losing the love of his life. 

“You’re going to be fine. Trust me.”

“I just want things to go back to how it was...I feel so lost, so alone.” 

Benji sobs in his arms uncontrollably, Leo just holds on to him. Letting him cry in his chest as long as he needed too. Soon enough, Benji retracted himself as his eyes puffed up from the tears, he wiped away at them and let out a quiver of a smile. 

“Thank you. This is so fucking embarrassing.” 

Benji says and Leo laughs.

“We’re friends, remember. At least I hope we are.”

“Yes. We are friends.” Laughing, he playfully punches his shoulders and in that moment Leo places a strand of hair in the back of Benji’s ear. 

“What the fuck?!”

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything in such a long but I am hoping that you guys would like this. I been meaning to get back into it all over and after falling in love with this series, I mean clearly because I read all the Love Victor fanfic out there, I wanted to take a bite into myself. Please leave a comment if u liked it, hated it, whatever...if u did enjoy it, let me know and I will work on more chapters.


End file.
